


Meant to Be

by zarabithia



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 09:02:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20486309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarabithia/pseuds/zarabithia
Summary: Kara and Clark arrive on Earth together and are greeted by the JSA.





	Meant to Be

When she first awakes, Kara grows concerned at the smell of smoke that reaches her even inside her ship's chamber. The command center of her ship is non-responsive, and Kara's concern develops into full-fledged worry, not for herself, but for Kal-El. 

Her concern is somewhat lessened when she is able to reach up and punch her way free of the ship's restrictive hold.

She is relieved to find Kal-El unharmed, despite the smoke and flames that have engulfed his ship. Her cousin is still the same giggling, happy child he had been on Krypton, concerned with nothing more than the attempts to eat his own feet.

Kara leans down and picks up the last son of Krypton, and holds him close. She is glad their fathers were able to put aside their petty differences long enough to agree to send them together, as she draws great strength from the knowledge that while the rest of her people are gone, as long as she has her cousin, she will not be alone on this strange world.

She is in the middle of brushing Kal's cheeks clean when they arrive. A tall, yellow-haired man leads them, and just behind him stands a much taller warrior woman and a man dressed in scarlet.

"Welcome to Earth," the blond man says. "I am Green Lantern, and we are the Justice Society. What are your intentions?"

Kara holds her cousin more tightly. "I am Kara," she says, thinking that this planet has very odd names for their people. "And we mean you no harm. We seek refuge, as returning to our own planet is...not possible."

The woman behind Green Lantern speaks. "I know about not being able to return home," she says. "Come, we shall get you clothed and fed." 

Kara would tell them no, except that her own stomach protests the idea. More importantly, Kal-El lets out an appreciative cry at her words, as though he is capable of understanding them.

Perhaps he is. He has always been a smart baby.

He has also always been a hungry baby, and that is reason enough to agree to the Justice Society's request, for now, so that Kal-El may be fed. 

After all, taking care of him is her first priority.


End file.
